


Sartorial Intuition

by starfleetdream



Series: Gratified By Your Company [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short interlude before Sarek and Amanda arrive on Vulcan for the first time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sartorial Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Phrases in italics represent a character's internal thoughts.

Amanda stared into the stateroom’s mirror with frustration, shifting her position in an attempt to see her entire outfit.  Apparently the _Surak’s_ outfitters had not deemed a full-length mirror to be a logical requirement.   She wouldn’t have cared, really, except she found herself plagued with self-doubt as the ship now orbited Vulcan and shortly she and Sarek would beam down for a meeting with T’Pau. 

T’Pau.  Ruler of all Vulcan.  Matriarch of Sarek’s clan.  Normally Amanda wasn’t intimidated by authority in the least, but this woman was not merely an authority figure.  Worse yet, she was Sarek’s mother.  For the sake of Sarek’s and her future life together, Amanda desperately wanted to make a good impression.  There would be time enough later to learn the intricacies of her new family relationships, but for now she wanted to do everything she could to start things off on the right foot.

She mentally reviewed all she knew of Vulcan protocol, especially that related to formal occasions such as this. _I’m a quick study,_ she reminded herself _, and I know what to do and what to say._   How she was dressed, though, was the issue.  When she had packed – just a few days ago although now it seemed like months – she had thought a conservative Human outfit would be appropriate.  After all, she was Human, so the idea had seemed logical at the time.

Now, however, with more knowledge of what was in store and in the immediacy of the situation, Amanda was rapidly reconsidering that decision.  She was Human, yes, but showing up in the Matriarch’s offices in Terran garb might be pushing it, she sensed, possibly appearing disrespecting of T’Pau’s office or unaccepting of her new husband’s culture.  Not that she had a choice at the moment.  _Should have thought this through, Grayson_ , she upbraided herself.  Outwardly, she sighed.

ooo

Sarek returned from conferring with the captain to find his wife contorting herself before the cabin’s mirror, frowning.  Then she sighed unhappily.  He strode to her side.

“What troubles you, my wife?” he asked, peering into the mirror himself as if to see the problem.

Amanda turned to him, her brow furrowed.  “It’s probably silly, Sarek.  I thought this” – she fingered the folds of her skirt – “would be just fine for meeting with T’Pau.  Now, I’m not so sure.  It’s just intuition, but I don’t think I should meet her like this.”

Sarek gazed at her, considering for a moment.  He tilted his head.  “I do not understand this Human concept, intuition.”

Amanda shook her head with a wry smile.  “Sometimes we just… know something.  It’s a feeling.  And it’s very often correct.”

“Perhaps your mind has simply reasoned through an issue, and has arrived at a logical conclusion,” he offered.

She shook her head again, stubbornly, and laughed.  “Nope!” 

Sarek merely raised a brow momentarily.  Then his face became more solemn, and he placed his hands on her shoulders.  “ _Aduna_ , your ‘intuition’ in this case may be correct.  However, never doubt that I chose you to be my bondmate because of who _you_ are, all parts of you.  I celebrate our diversity.  I would never desire that you somehow become Vulcan, even if that were possible.   And if T’Pau” – now his eyes flashed – “cannot appreciate that diversity as well, then she would benefit herself by reviewing Surak’s disciplines.”

Amanda turned and laid a hand on his cheek, charmed by his protective posture.  “I love you, you know that?”

“Indeed I do,” he answered blandly, but Amanda had already learned not to be annoyed by his impassive phrasing.  She could feel his warmth for her through their bond. 

“Nevertheless,” he continued, stepping to a small cabinet and pulling out a wrapped package, “I have considered that there may be occasions when you may be more comfortable in Vulcan garb.”  He held the package out to her with the tiniest bit of hesitation, as if it were an offering that he feared inadequate.

“I took the liberty of having this made,” he began softly.  “If you do not prefer it, I will take no offense.”

Amanda marveled at her husband, who could with utmost confidence negotiate ground-breaking treaties of interplanetary import, and yet who could also reveal an almost boyish tentativeness around her, as if she were some exotic, alien creature.  _Well, I guess I am, to him._   _Or maybe it’s just because I’m a woman and he’s a man_ , she thought to herself.

She smiled up at him, taking the package.  “My husband, I already ‘prefer’ it, because it’s from you, and I don’t even know what it is yet.  What is it?”

The corners of Sarek’s mouth twitched upward slightly.  “Most illogical, my wife.  I suggest you open it.”

Amanda complied, her eyes widening at the sumptuous folds of fabric revealed within.   It was a Vulcan woman’s robe, and it was exquisite.  The cloth was luxurious, light and airy, in a deep blue that complemented her eyes.  It possessed a subtle iridescence that appeared to shift gently as the garment moved.  Intricate embroidery highlighted its surface, and it looked to be sized just for her.

“Oh Sarek, it’s beautiful!”

“I am gratified that it pleases you, my wife,” Sarek returned. “I selected one of the more lightweight fabrics for you, given your environmental preferences.”  His face was impassive as usual, but Amanda could tell he was pleased.

He continued,  “As I have stated, it is not necessary that you wear it to meet the Matriarch, but I wanted to provide you with the option should you prefer to do so.”

“Of course I’ll wear it, Sarek.  This is perfect!  Now _shoo_ – let me change,” Amanda admonished him.  Sarek raised a brow – it was not as if he hadn’t seen his wife undressed – but he retreated from the bedroom nonetheless.

A few moments later she reappeared.  “Well, what do you think?” she asked.

Had Sarek’s control been less he would have visibly caught his breath.  “It is… most pleasing,” he managed.  Seeing her in the traditional dress of his people moved him inexplicably.  _You are beautiful, my wife_.

“I appreciate your sartorial acumen, my husband.  Thank you for this gift,” Amanda said, coming forward to lay her head against his chest.

“And I appreciate your intuition, my wife,” he replied.  He rested his chin on top of her head.  _IDIC, indeed_.

They remained that way for the next few minutes, content, until it was time to disembark.

 

END


End file.
